legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Omniversal Supreme Deities
Omniversal Supreme Deities, also known as''' Omniversal Rulers', '''Supreme Gods', Supreme Deities, Supreme Rulers or Superior Creators 'is a single, unique and special race composed of the most powerful beings and beyond mortal understanding in the universe of ''CIS Productions that are in fact the creators of all existence, matrix, dimensions, realities, worlds and universes. Due to their nature and infinite lifetime of centillion years, their origins is a mystery but it's said they were never born or created; they existed before everything in non-corporal forms. Due to their large role in the stories of CIS, they are considered to be the overall overarching characters in all stories (be they good or evil), sagas and arcs for directly being the responsible for the creation of all elements and for preparing the setting for all events of the stories. Due to their unique and limited numbers, there are only 5 of them to date but later in the timeline of LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes, the Nosferatus Ara Astaroth becomes one after usurping Idea of Evil's post and power. Currently, there is only one Supreme God who can be called as benevolent that is Spectra, the creator of CIS' Omniverse. Information Supreme Gods are actually the superior form of deities that holds supreme leadership of the cosmos, time and space (including the existence itself) They are an extremely rare form of life in which is based in the traditional monotheistic God of most religions. Each Supreme God represent a fundamental piece of the existence that keeps all creation and life balanced. Despite being deities with important role in the existence, most of them lost their way due to their infinite power and immortality that caused them to become arrogant, narcissists and ruthless individuals who take pleasure in abusing of their status as Supreme Gods to make entire omniverses suffer in total destruction and death. However, one can say they're amoral rather than evil. The characterization of these Gods as an evil or dangerous entity is as old as the concept of God himself and is inspired by the "God as Satan" debate in philosophy. The Supreme Gods are entities that are one of the Transcendents and has the ability to do everything, is all-powerful, and all-knowing, making them the most powerful beings in all existence capable of creating entire omniverses and erasing whole existences in a blink of an eye. Despite that most of them are amoral, they are responsible for the creation of the worlds, galaxies, universes, multiverses and omniverses. For being part of the existence itself, they are immortal and have an infinite lifespan that cross the time limit of entire omniverses. With that said, Supreme Gods can't be killed by any means but they are not immune to Divine Magic of another Supreme God that can weaken them to the point they can't even use their powers. As such, they can also be sealed by Divine Magic of Supreme Gods. A mortal, Pure-Blooded Devil, a demon, God, Angel or any other race that is not a Supreme God is fated to be erased from existence if one dares to touch or attack a Supreme God. In the mortal world, the Supreme Gods are most often conceived of as the supernatural creators and overseer of the universes when in fact it's the normal Gods who are in charge of doing the simple work of a God of keeping the balance of the reality. Many of them believe there is a single Supreme God when in fact exist 4 of them out there. Known Supreme Gods *Sequined Sadist' **Supreme Goddess of Life and Creation'' *''Lapis'' **''Supreme Goddess of the Void'' *''Spectra'' **''Supreme God of Light and Good'' *''Ragnarok Iblis'' **''Supreme Goddess of Evil and Destruction'' *''Idea of Evil'' **''Supreme God of Darkness and Death (usurped by Ara Astaroth in Rise of Qliphoth era)'' *''Ara Astaroth - Rise of Qliphoth era only'' **''Supreme Goddess of Darkness and Death'' ''Theme Song Trivia'' *In monotheism, the single Creator is often also the creator. In all religions, there is a single Supreme Deity while the universe of CIS Productions have 6 of them. The fact most of them are evil is also quite controversial as most of them were based in actual benevolent Gods from all religions and mythology. *A number of monolatristic traditions separate a secondary creator from a primary transcendent being, identified as a primary creator. In monotheism, Creator is conceived of as the Supreme Being and principal object of faith. *The concept of Supreme Being, as described by most theologians, includes the attributes of omniscience (infinite knowledge), omnipotence (unlimited power), omnipresence (present everywhere), divine simplicity, and as having an eternal and necessary existence. *Many theologians also describe Supreme Beings as being omnibenevolent (perfectly good) and all loving. *Supreme Beings in the world of CIS are most often held to be incorporeal (immaterial), and to be without gender, yet the concept of Supreme Beings actively creating the universe (as opposed to passively) has caused many people to describe Creator using masculine terminology, using such terms as "Him" or "Father". *There are only male Supreme Gods to date while the rest are female, whom are part of "Mother of All Creation" term. *Incorporeity and corporeity of Creator are related to conceptions of transcendence (being outside nature) and immanence (being in nature, in the world) of Supreme Gods, with positions of synthesis such as the "immanent transcendence" of theology. *Supreme Gods has also been conceived as the source of all moral obligation, and the "greatest conceivable existent". Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Races Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Supreme Beings Category:Deities Category:Non Humans Category:Immortals Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Omnipresent Category:Physical God Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Necessary Evil Category:Reality Butchers Category:Amoral Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Destroyers Category:Light users Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Partial Human Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:OCs Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Groups Category:Overarching Villain Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Races in Cisverse Storyline Category:Controversial